


Deep, Dark Secrets

by natu



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Why do I do this, also mentions of sex, disgusting, im so sorry, its just implied no actual fricking, this story....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: Veronica wants to pass the time with JD.





	Deep, Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off a story that my friend's brother experienced in 6th grade. 
> 
> my friend's tumblr: http://brokentransmission.tumblr.com/
> 
> my tumblr: http://gayboyexpress.tumblr.com/

Veronica fell beside JD on the bed, giddy and full of energy to go another round with him. But she knew he needed time to get ready again. How does one pass the time with their newly beloved?   
"So," she took his hand in her own and smiled when she felt him squeezed it, "Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

JD's hand went slack in her own and the temperature in the room almost skyrocketed. JD was never really shy about telling Veronica about his life; he trusted her with his entire heart. But this story... this story he knew would shun Veronica out of his life forever.  
"Uhh, can't really say I have one."  
"Of course you do! We all have one."  
"Then tell me yours."  
"I asked first."  
"Tell me and I'll tell you."

Veronica gritted her teeth at JD's stubbornness.   
"Okay, fine. Once in 5th grade I accidentally stole a chapstick from a Walmart," she could barely get the words out of her mouth without cringing.  
"Did you return it?"   
"Yeah, I told my mom and she made me return it. I was in tears the entire time."  
JD made a choking laugh sound of sorts and Veronica glared at him.   
He bit his tongue.

"Fine, now it's your turn."  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
"JD, I murdered my best friend with you, I'm sure I can handle anything you try to throw at me."  
"Good point."

JD sat up in his bed and sighed.  
"Okay, I was in 6th grade and living in Maryland. In the county we lived in, all 6th graders went to this camp called 'outdoor school' for a week. We lived at this camp in these god awful cabins. They stunk like ass, Veronica. Do you know how hard it is to sleep when your sleeping space smells like the-"

"This is boring, JD."

"Shut up. So, my mom was driving me to school that day and, lemme just say, I was fuckin' nervous. I kept farting because I was so nervous. Big mistake. Big. One of the farts was peculiarly wet and, y'know, like any sensible 6th grader I slide my hands in my pants and it turns out I shit myself. Like a full blown shit in my pants. I swear to god all 12 years of my life had flashed before my eyes. I say to my mom 'mom, I just freaking pooped myself,' and she freaks out and pulls over on the side of the road and tells me to change my underwear and wipe myself clean. I almost missed the bus to the camp and some kids asked why I was late so I tell them I shit myself. They didn't find it half as funny as I did. But, lesson learned I guess."

JD turned to Veronica and her face was an unreadable expression. She got up, pulled up her skirt, grabbed her shirt and shoes and walked out of his room.


End file.
